


Relax

by exyking



Series: Creatures and Cryptids [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Everything is consensual, Large Insertion, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Size Kink, Sounding, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, and, i hope thats everything, mild breathplay, tentacle cock rings, up to and including
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: He was suspended, how far above the cave floor he could not begin to guess. Thick appendages wrapped around his torso, his thighs, supporting his back and neck and keeping his legs high in the air. He did not struggle, but they wrapped around his arms too, holding them secure behind his back, and for this Laurent was grateful.When the first tentacle pushed inside him, he would not know what else to do with them but hold on.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Josselin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/gifts).



> HERE IT IS fucking finally, the tentacle porn you've all been waiting for
> 
> For Josselin, who started this mess and inspired us all, your kinky smut is a daily inspiration
> 
> A massive thank you to [Berin](http://berinbaka.tumblr.com/) for going over this for me, you're the best
> 
> AND [Sara @dragonmage27](http://dragonmage27.tumblr.com) without whom this fic would be a shadow of what it is. Legit, this girl 'inspired' me to no end, i could not possibly be more grateful to her, THANK YOU

Sound echoed strangely in the cave. Every gasp, every groan, every breath seemed deafening. The thick squelch of every movement was a cacophony Laurent could not shut out, could not deny.

He was suspended, how far above the cave floor he could not begin to guess. Thick appendages wrapped around his torso, his thighs, supporting his back and neck and keeping his legs high in the air. He did not struggle, but they wrapped around his arms too, holding them secure behind his back, and for this Laurent was grateful. When the first tentacle pushed inside him, he would not know what else to do with them but hold on.

The surprisingly prehensile tentacle that was wrapped around his cock stroked a little faster as the thin tip of its brother worked into Laurent’s hole. Laurent was helpless to the rising tide of arousal that pooled low in his gut, and tried to twist away with what little leverage he had as release came unbearably close. The creature must have understood, as another tentacle curled firmly around the base of Laurent’s cock and wound around his sac, tightening until the sharp pinch made Laurent’s thighs shake. Laurent groaned in frustration as blood and heat and lust was trapped in his cock, knowing he would not be allowed relief. Not until the creature had used him to its satisfaction.

A thinner, dextrous tentacle teased at the head of his cock, drawing a gasp from Laurent’s lips. It pulled down the thin foreskin and curled underneath the head, squeezing almost tighter than Laurent could stand. It teased around his slit, and Laurent could not stifle a yell as it suddenly dipped inside.

Laurent’s eyes squeezed shut around a sudden welling of tears. It was so intense, so overwhelming, he could hardly stand it. He had never felt anything like this. He had never even considered that something might be capable of fucking him _there_. And, gods help him, it was fucking him. It dipped slowly and smoothly in and out, deeper every time, twisting a little to stimulate the sensitive inner walls of Laurent’s cock. It burned, so hot it made Laurent’s toes curl, but there was no pain. Nothing the creature did caused him any pain.

While he was distracted with the tentacle fucking his cock, the one inside Laurent’s hole pushed deeper. It was writhing inside him, stroking his walls and coating them with the copious slick its appendages produced. Laurent had come to realise that the slick was not just for lubrication, but contained some potent aphrodisiac that made every place it touched unbearably sensitive, making Laurent’s arousal so much keener.

He tried to push his hips up, to encourage it to fuck him deeper, but the tentacles holding him tightened, keeping him still. Thoughts entered his mind, ones not of his own creation.

_Be still._

_Relax._

Laurent let his head drop back, let a ragged moan spill from his mouth. The tentacle inside him had found the bundle of nerves that sent violent shocks of pleasure shooting up his spine. Now that it had found it, it did not give him a moment of respite as it prodded, rubbed and teased. The overwhelming pleasure should have been painful, should have been too much to handle, especially with the aphrodisiac heightening his sensitivity, but all Laurent could focus on was how _good_ it felt. His mind was floating, drifting aimlessly down this endless sea of pleasure. He could not form a single thought beyond _yes, please, more._

He felt tentacles curl around his chest, winding like slick rope around his ribs. They explored him intimately, tracing the lines of his muscles and the valleys and peaks of his chest. They found the buds of his nipples, and seemed intrigued with the pebbled, hardened buds that made Laurent hiss in pleasure. They poked and prodded, digging their pointed tips right into the center, and held him down harder when he jolted in sensitivity.

Two tiny tentacles, smaller even than the one fucking his cock, trailed over them, and, to Laurent’s shock, curled around the bud of his nipples and squeezed _hard._ It was like lightning striking down his spine, making his cock throb and his balls tighten. His nipples had always been sensitive, but coupled with the aphrodisiac every touch was like _fire._ The tentacle was squeezing them, like it was trying to milk him, the others still poking and prodding the sensitive tips. Every touch went straight to his aching cock.

Another tentacle teased around his entrance, equal in thickness to the one already inside him. It pushed in slowly, smoothly, careful to allow the muscle to stretch and relax before venturing further.

The feeling of fullness was the first thing that registered, and then Laurent’s eyes rolled back into his head when the tentacle started to _thrust._

It was steady and smooth and consistent, drawing out before fucking deep. It pressed against the other tentacle as it moved in and out, which in turn pressed it harder against his sweet spot. It was in perfect synchronisation with the tentacle fucking Laurent’s cock. They both drove in simultaneously, both deeper with every pass. Laurent made a startled keen as the one in his cock pushed deep enough to touch that pleasure spot from the _inside._ He hadn’t known such a thing was possible, but it was rubbing, digging in, stimulating it where it was most vulnerable and Laurent’s thighs were shaking, his hand tensing into rigid claws.

He couldn’t stand it, it felt so _good._

Distantly, he felt something wet touch his lips, and opened his eyes to see a tentacle hovering above his face. It curled itself towards him, its request blatantly clear. Laurent opened his mouth, and readily allowed it inside.

_Good boy._

The taste of its slick was sweet and tangy, and Laurent couldn’t help the way he moaned and sucked, just to get more of it. He was filled with the feeling of amusement, and he knew the creature was pleased with his enthusiasm, making Laurent preen in satisfaction.

It pushed deeper in his mouth, fucking gently in and out, as the tentacle fucking his ass suddenly sped up, the squelching sounds of its wet thrusts echoing obscenely in the cave. It prodded at the back of his throat, and Laurent only barely gagged before it slipped inside. It felt so big, so good in his mouth. It tasted like heaven.

One of the tentacles curled around his chest moved upwards, leaving a slimy trail of slick in its wake, and it came to rest at the hollow of his throat. It prodded him there, and Laurent realised with a hot jolt that it was feeling the bulge of the tentacle in his throat. Laurent could not help but moan, and the tentacle wriggled a little in apparent pleasure at the vibration.

The tentacle started to curl around his throat, cradling him carefully, and squeezing gently. Laurent felt blood rush to his head, felt his entire body _throb_ as the restriction of air set every nerve on fire. He never thought his throat could be so sensitive.

Another tentacle was teasing around his entrance, prodding at his taint and tugging at his rim. Laurent whined, unable to stop himself. It was _too much._ He wasn’t sure if he could handle another one inside him, he was already so full. Could he even stretch that far without breaking?

_You can. You will._

_Relax._

The two tentacles inside him spread suddenly, holding his hole wide open. He felt air brush against his insides and his eyes rolled. He screamed around the tentacle in his throat as the third pushed inside.

He couldn’t help it; the moment it was inside Laurent was coming.

He convulsed as the tentacle inside his cock withdrew quickly to let the hot streams of come escape, which made his orgasm impossibly more intense, racking up his spine and twisting his mind into delirium. He whined when it trailed its tip along the head of his cock while it waited for him to finish, as the tentacles binding the base of his cock and balls milked him with gentle squeezes, drawing his orgasm out endlessly. Laurent thrashed and writhed, simultaneously trying to get closer and further away from the excruciating stimulation.

The tentacles never stopped fucking him for a moment.

Finally, Laurent slumped, boneless, jerking with occasional aftershocks, whining unintelligibly as pleasure turned into overstimulation and back again. It was too much, it was excruciating. Laurent needed _more._

He tilted his head further back, and the tentacle in his throat pushed deeper. He could feel it further inside him than anything had ever been before, filling him deliciously, wholly, in a way nothing else ever could again. It fucked in and out, driving him insensate, as the tentacle around his throat _squeezed._

Another one pressed against his taint, rubbing hard against the outside of his pleasure spot in time with the tentacle inside him. His toes curled as it rubbed relentlessly, pushing down as the three tentacles inside him pushed in. They were impossibly deep now, stretching a place inside him he had never been stretched before. He felt full, almost a little bloated, but the sensation of it was so pleasing Laurent hardly cared. His legs shook and his toes curled and what little noises he could make around the tentacle in his throat echoed in his ears like a taunt.

He was coming again, impossibly. The sensation of it started in his toes and suffused through him like bubbly champagne. His eyes rolled, his body seized, his chest stuttered over aborted breaths.

He couldn’t take anymore. He felt like he was dying.

_So good, precious prince. You are perfect._

_Relax._

The tentacles in his ass were moving, withdrawing. Laurent slumped in his bonds as they finally exited his body, leaving him feeling strangely empty. He gaped open, he could feel it keenly. His ass dripped with the slick they must have poured into him.

He thought it was over, but the tentacle in his throat was still fucking him, the ones around his nipples now tugging as they squeezed. The tentacle teasing his cockhead was dipping back into the slit, making his sensitive cock burn.

He caught movement in his periphery, and tried to focus. There was something unfurling from within the mass of the tentacles, something frighteningly big and long. Laurent made a small, questioning noise, and he felt a gentle, soothing sensation fill him.

 _No pain,_ the thoughts in his head promised him. _Only pleasure._

He felt it press against his hole. It felt even bigger than it had looked. It must have been the size of a fist, surely. It would never fit inside him.

Its surface was soft and slick. It rubbed against him in soothing motion, stimulating his sensitive rim. Laurent’s cock throbbed at the sensation of it. Its aphrodisiac slick must have been even more potent than that of the other tentacles.

When it started to push inside, Laurent felt himself stretch impossibly wide. It should have hurt, it should have felt like being split open, but nothing had ever felt so good in his life. Laurent felt his back arching, felt himself shaking in the tentacles’ hold, tossing his head side to side, choking on the tentacle in his throat as he tried to cope with the overwhelming pleasure of this massive tentacle pushing inside him.

Its tapered head was in, and the first press against his pleasure spot had Laurent’s cock shooting off again. It was dry, this time. He had already come so much.

It widened the deeper it got, in tiny increments that Laurent felt with his entire being. It felt like an entire arm was inside him, he could feel it in his throat, stretching him in places he’d never thought capable, something his body should never have been able to take, but the creature did not care for the limitations of what Laurent thought was possible.

Everything that should have been agony felt like a relentless climax. He was floating on a sea of euphoria, consumed with pleasure the likes of which mere man should not be capable.

The tentacle around his throat tightened, cutting off air, making spots dance in his vision, making his body jolt in sudden pleasure. He felt his nipples being viciously pulled, stretched out from his body and squeezed, the slit of his cock filled and stretched, his balls tugged cruelly down.

When the tentacle started to fuck him, Laurent screamed.

It was not gentle. It thrust in and out in a brutal pace, filling him, fucking him, harder and more wholly than anything ever had before. Every jolt of its thrusts pulled on his nipples, drove the tentacle into his cock, choked him with the one in his throat. He was being split open, filled and consumed, his body a slave to this new purpose. It was pleasure and agony, it was dying and being born anew. It was more than Laurent could ever take, and nowhere near enough.

It fucked him for hours, for days, until Laurent’s mind was crippled, shattered, reduced to nothing but the overwhelming pleasure of his body being used. It was heaven and hell, euphoria and damnation. He wanted it, he _needed_ it.

“ _Look at you,_ ” a voice whispered in his ear. “ _So filthy, so beautiful.”_

He felt hands on his face, in his hair, the soft, warm press of lips against his cheek.

_“You love this, don’t you? Filled and stretched so wide. You’ll have such a pretty gape when it's done with you. Would you like that, lover?”_

He felt a finger probing his rim, feeling where the tentacle stretched him open, fucked him viciously. Laurent shivered, struggled against his bonds. He wanted that finger inside him, he wanted to be stretched _more._

“ _Insatiable_ . _Relax, my love_ ”

The finger pushed inside, and Laurent felt the stretch down to his toes. He was so impossibly full, opened so obscenely wide. He couldn’t take it, couldn’t bear it, it was too much, it was _perfect._

 _Damen,_ he wanted to beg, _please._

Then, the creature started to come.

He felt the hot bursts of it inside him, scalding and soothing all at once. It filled him to the brink and then past it, he felt it spilling out of his gaping hole, felt his stomach bulge.

Every gush of come made Laurent’s toes curl, every half-hearted thrust as the creature emptied itself made his eyes roll. He was held through it, comforted with a hand stroking his belly, kisses on his face, a finger still curling inside him, as his body was pushed beyond what should have been possible.

All at once, at the moment the finger rubbed against his pleasure spot, every tentacle started to withdraw. The one in his throat, the other choking him, the cruel ones tugging his nipples, teasing his cock slit, the one wrapped around his balls and the monstrous one inside him. The sudden sensation of their departure coupled with the new stimulation inside him was more than Laurent could take, and he came one final, agonising time. The orgasm lasted so long Laurent was shaking by the end of it.

He felt himself being lowered, and laid gently upon the ground. He felt so empty, his ass gaped so wide and pulsed around nothing, spilling in lazy rivulets the monstrous amount of come the creature had released inside him. He felt hands touch his hair, stroke the sweaty strands gently, more kisses against his face and neck.

_“You did so well, Laurent.”_

Laurent made a small noise, turning his head into that familiar touch.

_“You look so beautiful.”_

A hand was against his stomach, feeling the slight bulge there, gently palpating it. Laurent felt more come leak from him, and whined pitifully.

_“Hush, my love. You did so well.”_

He felt arms around him, a warm, solid presence against his back. He pushed into it, and felt it press back.

“Laurent.”

The voice was too loud now, right against his ear. It was deafening in the cave. He wanted the soothing tone back, wanted the sweet adoration he had heard only moments ago.

“Laurent, wake up.”

Laurent did not want to wake. He was happy, content, sated. He was floating on a cloud of bliss. Why would he ever want to wake from this?

“My love.”

Laurent opened his eyes and groaned. His head was throbbing, the light streaming in through the cave entrance was positively blinding. His throat was dry and aching, his skin felt sweaty and clammy.

God, why had he drunk that stupid fucking poison?

He looked around him, confused and alarmed at the foreign landscape he could not place. He felt Damen’s arms curl more tightly around him. Laurent allowed himself to relax, a knee-jerk reaction he had developed long ago.

Awareness returned in a rush, and Laurent suddenly remembered where they were. They had been on their way back to the summer palace from their impromptu hunting trip when a sudden storm had driven them to seek shelter in the cave. Then, of course, Damen had broken out the griva to waste away the boring hours while they waited for the weather to pass.

“A special mix,” he had said. “Distilled with water from the sacred pool at the Kingsmeet. It is said to be very inspiring.”

Laurent must have drunk far more than he’d intended to.

“Are you alright?”

Laurent groaned and rolled onto his back, nuzzling into Damen’s side. His lover was solid and warm. Laurent felt unbearably cold.

“I am certain that I am dying,” Laurent grumbled into Damen’s shoulder.

Damen laughed and stroked his hair. Laurent shivered.

“You must have been having a nightmare,” Damen said. “You were making noises in your sleep.”

Laurent paused, blinked.

“It was not exactly a nightmare.”

“Oh, no?”

Laurent buried his face deeper into the safety of Damen’s skin.

“Let us never speak of this again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you all to know this could've been a million times more filthy, please direct your gratitude to sara for reigning it in
> 
> (also, did ya catch that inspirational reference ;))
> 
> If you feel like supporting me and my kinky endeavours, check out my[tumblr](http://exyking.tumblr.com/)


End file.
